thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
New Priest in Town (TUR)
"'New Priest in Town" '''is the third episode of the second season of ''The Undead Room. It is the tenth episode of the series overall. It was released on November 27, 2019. Plot The priests expect new arrivals, and Johnny has a problem. Peter has to deal with some consequences. Synopsis Peter looked at his gun. He seemed very shocked that he had pulled the trigger. Immediately, he tossed it on the ground. Denny was still in the hospital bed. He had hidden under his blanket once Peter had fired the bullet. He finally dared to come out. He looked at Peter, and then to his right. It seemed that Peter had shot the beside lamp instead. Denny looked back at Peter and was furious. Meanwhile, multiple people were running through the halls. They heard Denny shouting angrily. "You pig-faced, stinky, stupid psychologist! You almost killed me, Peter!" Peter backed off as Denny climbed out of the bed to confront him. "Denny! I didn't mean to actually pull the trigger! I was only trying to scare you, so that you would go into rehab!" Just then, Jefferson and a priest arrived to see what was going on. "In need of any treatment?" Jefferson asked. "I know which treatment to give our trigger-happy friend here!" Davey arrived with a shotgun in hand. He immediately aimed for Peter, who started to run away in fear. He shot a bullet, but accidentally hit the priest in his leg. The priest screamed as Jefferson dragged him away. Davey looked again and saw that someone was walking towards them. This time, it was Johnny. Peter was already gone, and Johnny lowered his gun. "Guys, what's going on?!" Denny crawled back into the hospital bed. He was rather annoyed than shocked now. Davey scratched his head as he looked at his son. "Well...weird guy with glasses tried to shoot junkie. I arrived to save the day, but guy with glasses was already gone. Also, I might've shot a teacher. Or....I don't know. Anyways, do I get my reward?" "No, dad. No hookers." Davey looked at the ground and began tearing up. Johnny turned around and yawned. "I'm going to take a nap." Davey was then left alone on the hall, saddened and disappointed. Suddenly, he thought of something. He started to smile like an idiot. The next day, Boris woke up early. He prepared to meet Father Maxwell and the others today. He decided to clean up the church and make sure that the streets didn't have a bunch of corpses lying around. He got annoyed when he saw Father John lying somewhere against a wall. He gave the man a kick in the ribs, causing him to wake up. "You!" John growled. It seemed that he had been drinking a lot of alcohol again. "Get lost, John. I'm expecting Father Maxwell today. And you will not attend. I can't have some agressive alcoholic like you ruin the arrival of an old friend." John tackled Boris and stood over him, pressing his foot on the man's chest, while pulling out a gun and aiming it at his face. "If you ever call me an agressive alcoholic again, then I will...vomit!" Boris watched as John quickly ran away to vomit in some bushes. He sighed in relief, and noticed that John had left behind his gun. Meanwhile, Denny and Mark were walking around, discussing recent events. "I tell you, man," Denny said. "That guy was out to kill me. I saw it in his eyes. I mean, Peter was always a crazy fucker right? I bet he wanted to kill Johnny and the rest of us so many times! Anyways, I told everyone that if they saw him again, they should kill him on sight. Wonder where he is now." Mark nodded, looking over to some bushes, seeing Peter clearly looking around from there with binoculars. He sighed, and threw away a sigret. "Yeah, I wonder too." Suddenly, Davey ran into Denny, causing the man to fall down. He was seemingly carrying a television. Mark wanted to ask him why he was in such a hurry, but before he could say something, he was also knocked over. This time, it was Johnny. "Dad!" Johnny screamed hysterically. "Give it back! It's mine!" "No!" Davey responded. "I can't, you ugly boy. It belongs to me now, because I am your father and you still have to listen to me! My dirty dog videos are way more important than your underwear collection!" Johnny stamped on the floor like a horse. He pulled out his gun. "Why, dad? Why?!" Just as he was about to fire, he got hit with with a sandal on the arm, causing Johnny to scream in pain and drop the gun. Davey was confused. "Go, you dumb cunt!" Jenny ordered him, before turning back to Johnny and slapping him with the sandal again, this time in the face. "Stupid creature!" Jenny shouted. She started to hit him five times more, before dragging him somewhere inside a building. Denny and Mark got up, both looking at each other with a concerned expression. "Wow," Denny said. "And I thought my family had problems..." Johnny and Jenny sat across each other at a room. Johnny was clearly sad. "Johnny," Jenny began, this time sounding quite calm. "Look, I know that your father is almost as useless as you, and I don't know why he's so bloody stupid to steal that television of yours, but I'm still married to that cunt. I'm too old to get remarried and being a widow is boring. So, don't try to shoot my husband again. Understand?!" Johnny was stunned. He couldn't say anything. He had never heard his mother been so calm. Jenny took notice of this, and got annoyed. "Now get lost, you failure, or I'll whip your ass out of here!" Meanwhile, Father Boris and some priests were waiting, as Maxwell and the others arrived. Boris was surprised to see one person there that he had least expected to see. "Father Boris," Maxwell greeted. "I thank you for the reception. It is a pleasure to finally be here." Boris smiled. "It's a pleasure to have you here, Maxwell, and I thank you for coming. We really needed your help with clearing this city. I would like to discuss the details inside. But before we do..." He looked over at the man standing besides Maxwell. "Can I ask why you have returned, Father Henry? Meaning no offense, but I thought you were dismissed some years ago? I mean...I'm just really surprised to see you again." Henry blinked repeatedly. It seemed like he had ben day-dreaming. "Oh, yeah...you know, Father Boris, I just really missed hanging out with you guys. And it's not like I have anyone else left in my life." "But I thought you had a-" A warning glare from Maxwell caused Boris to stop. "I suppose it's time we go inside," Maxwell eventually stated. The priests nodded, and they all went inside. However, Henry's eye had been the whole time on someone walking around somewhere further away, miserable and with a bottle in hand. Father John. Seeing the man made Henry smile. Inside the church, the priests took place and sat at a table in a room in the back. Maxwell and Boris sat across each other. "I was planning on clearing a very interesting area of San Francisco," Boris explained. "Unfortunately, there's a large herd of these walkers roaming around there. That is why we needed your help." "Oh," Maxwell responded. "Well, we're here now. I'm interes-" The door opened, causing Maxwell to be silent. Every priest turned around and saw someone entering. It was no one less than Peter. He felt uncomfortable when he saw everyone staring at him. "Um...catch you guys at a bad time? I'm sorry, it's just that I'm dealing with a personal problem, and I..." Some of the priests suddenly grabbed their weapon. Peter started to back away. Once they began to fire at him, he ran as fast as he could. Maxwell looked confused at Boris, who shook his head. "Don't even ask." Somewhere else, Johnny was walking on the streets. He was very bored and angry due to his dad stealing his television. He started to talk to himself. "Everyone betrayed me and I'm angry! I can't even handle it anymore! My girlfriend was a mean bitch, my adopted son hangs out with drug dealers, my best friend is an alcoholic, my psychologist is an evil ugly cunt, and my other friends massacred a nursing home! And not to forget, there are a bunch of priests walking around! Aargh! I'm fed up with this world!" Johnny then proceeded to kick a trash can and curse at the sky. When he looked back at the ground, he saw Doggie sitting there, staring at him. "Oh hi Doggie." At their new house, Mike and Michelle were watching TV. "Can you believe this, Michelle?" Mike wondered. "Can you honestly believe that we can live in a special place like this? I mean we have a giant TV, a private swimming pool, and just an amazing house in general. Maybe the apocalypse isn't so bad after all..." Michelle looked at him and frowned. "Well I mean set aside the part where I had to save you from crazy old people who locked you in a nursing home well I guess. Let's also not talk about the drug dealers and-" The door opened. Peter walked in, and sighed heavily when he saw the two. He was exhausted from running. "Look, please let me go. I didn't know there was anyone here. I never intended-" "What do you mean?" Mike questioned. "It's not a crime for unknowingly walking in a friend's newly acquired house in an illegal way during a zombie apocalypse." "I...oh, so you guys don't know?" Seeing Mike and Michelle's reactions, Peter guessed they didn't. "Well it's kinda a weird story..." It was getting late. The sun would go down in about an hour, and the priests had decided they would still clear the area they had talked about. They were gathered on the roof of a building a tad further. A priest was looking at the area with his binoculars. "What do you see, Father Lee?" Maxwell asked. "Most of them are at the ferry," Lee responded. "There are also a lot at the big casino or whatever that is. Some more are roaming around at other places too." "Alright," Boris said. "Let's do this." The priests got off the rooftop and moved to the area. It was a long and intense fight. During the fight, a priest named Kevin was devoured. Tom got shocked by this and got bitten in the neck as well. He started to freak out until someone shot him in the head. Aside from all this, things had mostly gone well. Once the fight was done, John, who had been allowed to take part in the fight, walked away to sit alone somewhere. Henry decided to follow him. The priests were mourning their losses. "Father Kevin and Father Tom were good men...I hope this is all worth it," Maxwell said on a saddened tone. Boris had a slight smile. "This is very unfortunate, yes. But trust me...I have an amazing idea." Henry found John sitting somewhere in a dark alley, with a bottle in hand. He was seemingly playing darts outside, as it began to rain. "What do you want?!" John demanded to know, as Henry stood right in front of him. "What I want? Well...what I want is you." John looked confused at him and uncomfortably crawled back. This made Henry laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry. I did not intend to creep you out. But what I wanted to say is...I see you for who you really are. I heard about what happened. Unlike the others, I don't think that you are just some drunk who is a failure at life. No...I see the potential you have. In fact, I think there's a reason why Boris and the others dislike you. It's because you're too smart for them." John looked confused and frowned, before staring at his empty beer bottle. Henry sat down, and snapped his fingers, so that John would still be listening. "Do you think Boris and these dipshits are actually that smart? No. They're only pretending to be smart. They think they're above everyone else. They don't like people like you and me because we form a threat to them, don't you see?" The alcoholic priest was still confused and had the urge to smash his bottle against Henry's head. "We can't trust these men. They're hungry for power. Some day, they'll kill us and everyone here. We need to prevent that from happening by striking first. I have a bunch of friends who think the same about this. They also despise these people. Let's teach these pretentious and egoistical fuckheads a lesson. Are you with me, John?" John sighed heavily and threw the bottle on the ground. "I guess. Now raus! I have to drink some more!" Henry gladly left as John passed out. He started to laugh maniacally. Your Rating How would you rate the episode "New Priest in Town" of The Undead Room? 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Other Cast Co-Stars * John C. McGinley as Jefferson * Yeon Woo-jin as Lee Uncredited * Unknown as Doggie * Unknown as Kenny * Unknown as Kevin * Unknown as Tom Deaths * Kevin (Off-Screen) * Tom (Off-Screen) Trivia * First appearance of Maxwell. * First appearance of Henry. * First appearance of Lee. * First (and last) appearance of Kevin. * First (and last) appearnace of Tom. Category:Episodes (TUR) Category:The Undead Room